


相亲相爱皇家人

by eesun



Category: f/f - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eesun/pseuds/eesun
Relationships: 兄妹 - Relationship, 姐妹
Kudos: 7





	相亲相爱皇家人

17、阿娆

“二姐如何，我怎知。”

身子孱弱的甚至不及小妹，安然被圈于怀中沉吟，我将那薄衫往身上盖过一下，便娇嗔怪其胡言乱语。

那人常年习武身力气足够，左右我也并非沉的慌，叫着人在房中闲逛几圈，才堪堪肯进了锦被中。

被中倒是暖和，我盘起双腿坐在塌上，将被子裹在身上，一双眼便把小妹瞧着，像似要把人魂儿勾出来一般。

我轻轻抚起小妹的手腕，微起薄唇一吻落下，既而扯人衣带拉入塌中。

“便不会主动些，叫我累的慌。”

轻嗔一句，于人身上寻处舒服地卧着，又将人左手夺过覆在面上。

“阿洵可是乏了？”

18、牧洵

“嗯。将近年关，京畿各地防务吃紧，只盼不要出什么岔子才好。”

我将阿姐的手从我脸上拿开，塞进被子，将被角掖得严严实实。

“睡吧。今日你算计了秦蝶，明天少不得还要与她一番纠缠。”

“秦蝶那个废物，只会摆弄些那些劳什子刑具，偏那些东西还要在她身上过一遍，我便是不算计她，她也好不到哪去。”

阿姐的声音透着几分异样的兴奋，我能感受到她在我的左眼皮上轻啄了一口。

“洵儿给我揉揉肚子好不好。”  
她在我耳边轻轻吹气，“今夜吃多了，总觉得不克化。”

“好。”我无奈，聚了几分内力在手，给她揉肚子。

“洵儿，头也疼。”  
“洵儿，胳膊也酸。”

折腾了大半个时辰，她身上的衣衫已经褪了个干净，我也只剩了个里裤。

我将人捞起来放在身上，阿姐常年冰凉的身子有了些许的热气。右手浮浮按在她身后。

“是不是屁股也痒？”

19、阿娆

指尖微动抚上人面颊，将那话完完全全听了个明白。

“大半夜的，做什么。”

锦被裹身倒是不冷，奈何这小家伙身上却阵阵寒气，也真是有了点少年将军的气场，我又将人仔仔细细的瞅着，也真不像是玩闹。

左右秦蝶的事倒是让人畅快，陪着玩玩也无不可，便顺势贴在人身上，软语道

“阿姐做了何事，叫阿洵这般恼怒。”

眼中尚且带着水雾，说是当真懊悔也无不信，奈何心中却只当笑闹，又将人右手缓缓拿起枕在耳侧。

“那阿洵如何才肯消气？”

20、牧洵  
“消气？我若不生气就揍不得你了？”

阿姐的眼眸在昏暗中更加夺人心魄，温温热的太阳穴贴在我的手心，半撒娇半埋怨的话儿拱得我五脏六腑透着燥热。  
“那当然揍得！”  
阿姐引着我的右手，慢慢探向她没有二两肉的屁股，  
“我最近新得了一贴药，阿洵你看是不是可口了许多。”

我趁势重重地捏了几把，换来她几声浅吟，“这么瘦，也不知道一天好几顿的补药灌倒哪里去了。”

“当然是长在这里了！”  
她指指自己还算能看的胸。  
“阿洵你摸摸，它想你了。”

“那这里呢？想不想我？”

从她的隐秘之地拽出两指粘液，抹在她已然挺立的双峰上。

“莫要夹着我的腿了，你瞧，把我里裤都弄湿了。”

21、秦娆  
身后被人捏的发痒，嗓间依稀透出了几分低吟，那人的手仍不安分，抚着周身软肉言语挑弄，我又把人的手贴在了身后，细语之中是半分风情。

“阿姐每处都想阿洵的紧…”

常年习武的手指并不如闺中女子细嫩，搓的私处一阵阵疼，口中难掩着软语轻吟，双手握上人半边衣襟。

“轻一些…阿洵”

“疼…”

那粘液粘在双峰之上温凉，心中一团火烧了燥热，手指越发不堪压抑，循着人上身至唇瓣仔细揉搓。

“阿姐想阿洵的吻了…”

撑起身子同人四目相对，温热唇瓣贴上人侧脸，双手揽人脖颈，周身气力都压于人身，将那热吻凑近终点，又是一丝甜腻。  
22、秦蝶  
谢逸会来，我并不意外。每次受罚这变态总要以关心的名义横插一脚，我即便出言讽刺，也像是拳头打在棉花上，没任何回应，倒是我不知好歹了一样。我索性也懒得再理他，只要外人不知，便也。。。

谢逸扶着我，走出了内务府，正这样想着，一眼就看见了刚从墙上下来的皇太女，我的嫡姐，秦时沂。

“呦，稀客啊。殿下怎么来内务府遛弯？”

“我。。。我我我。。。迷路了。”

不知道这傻子什么时候还结巴了，真是废物。

我眼睛一转，面上一冷，呵斥她的随从：“太女殿下不认识路，你们也是傻子吗？刚好这是内务府，也不用费事。拖进去，腿都给本王夹断。”

“他们都是奴才，死也就死了，倒是别损了自己宽仁的名声。”谢逸却出口阻拦我，还拉起了我的手：“下次想责罚奴才，别亲自动手，看看，这指骨都红了。”

这他妈是冻的，白痴。

我还没想出呲谢逸的话，就听他温温地来抢我的话头。

“还不谢恩？不许再带着太女乱跑，在东宫里好好看着太女，下次，可不会有这样的好运了。”

看那些奴才惶惶谢恩后，拉着傻兮兮的时沂离开。我也没再说什么，由着他搀扶着，上了轿辇，硬生生坐了下去。

“你这又是何必？”他劝了我一句，却也不多话，倒是挺知趣的，一路无话，直到府邸。

将离开时，他忽然问我：“你喜欢什么颜色？”

“黑色。”

这不是废话吗，太女加冕是通体黑色礼服。

“哥哥等等。”我差点忘了正事，在他耳边低声说道：“最近边务吃紧，南蛮又开始闹事，征南将军符炎武此时还敢留在京，是对陛下不满吗？若是南边此时出了什么事儿，那发生什么也未可知。”  
23、谢逸  
秦蝶的性子，太孤太直，说是要争储，做晚辈的，宠都争不来，还能争甚么别的。

不过，她有这样的野心，对我也没甚么坏处。  
说这种话时，屋里早已经没有闲人了。我扶她去软榻上倚着，她大约不大愿意，但是那又怎样，明面上我们总是和和气气的。我坐在榻牙上，耳廓上还都是她刚刚说话时留下的热意，我慢慢地接着她的话说道：  
“我朝天邦上国，蛮夷之人，轻易……是不敢作乱的。”

我对她说这一句，是教她安心，我在南边自然有我的安排。可我也不能说得太多了，毕竟，我在南边有安排，在她自认为固若金汤的北疆军中，也不是没有安排。

她果然熟知我的性子，见再问不出甚么，就把我一推，赌气直接顺着美人枕滑下去躺着了。我只觉得好笑，我弯下腰，离得很近地看了她一眼，又往她身后轻轻一拍，“还疼不疼？”

她立马就怒了，装都装不下去，睁着眼睛瞪我，又道，“你说的是废话，老娘长的这是屁股，又不是石头。”

我将手掌使力下压，威胁道，“谁娘？”

她倒吸一口冷气，双手背过去捉住我的腕子，十分可爱地笑道，“咱娘，咱娘，我是说，贵妃见了你，今天可真开心啊。”

24、安易  
我又回去找时沂，一路问到了内务府，侍卫如实告知了时沂爬墙头的事。

多的事也不用问，十有八九是明王又倒霉了。想到明王，又不禁替我的傻表妹叹气。她的几位手足极有城府，又有权势，老皇帝不待见又如何，他早晚要有管不得的时候。

我不想让她们这么早就争出结果来，斗得越狠，才对我魏国越有利。一个年轻有为的新君，更容易发起战事。

除非，是我的时沂表妹继承大统。  
我又沿着其它线索去找时沂，直到贵妃宫前，我才略停了停，又央这里的掌事宫女带我去见贵妃。

贵妃似乎比老皇帝更有心机，自我来到天都，从未见过她的喜怒，永远那样一副温婉淑德模样.

我也不敢怠慢了她，到她这里来，礼数比去见老皇帝更周全。

时沂果然在这，几个侍女前前后后伺候着她用点心，一副乐不思蜀的模样。

我向贵妃行礼问安，她命我起身，问我最近可好时沂功课可好。

我一一答了才带着时沂回她的地方去。

还未进院，就有侍女来报，“夫子生气了。”

我看看时辰，她是该生气了。

才到书房，时沂扯着我不愿进去，我拖着她进门，就听夫子喝到，“你上前来。”

你找太女伴读，与我东宫詹事有何干系。

我上前，夫子扯过我的手，对着时沂怒骂一阵，又连着几戒尺砸到我手上。我时常怀疑夫子是铁匠出身，两记戒尺几乎打得我半身不遂。我是替时沂挨了一半，但因为老皇帝偏爱时沂，时沂又病了那一场，她的一半常常就免了。

夫子甩下戒尺走了，时沂缩在一旁看着我，想要上前却又不敢。

“先将功课补回来吧。”

我将手藏在广袖下，暗暗笑道，来日再算。

第二日，我正陪着时沂习字，她写累了，说什么都不写了，缠着我讲故事。

我也搁下笔，转头问道，“殿下昨日为何要溜出去。”

“去找表姐，担心表姐有危险。”

“臣为何会有危险。”  
“因为……”

“只要殿下安全，臣自然无虞；殿下若惹是生非，臣便难逃一死。”

先是阴差阳错地观刑，后又跑到贵妃那里去找我，真是傻得恰到好处。

时沂似懂非懂地点点头，见我轻抚着戒尺，又连连后退。

我常年习剑，总不至于让你跑了。  
伸手捉过时沂，将她按在桌边。转了转手腕便将戒尺挥了下去。

时沂如同一个小孩子一样挣扎，我放下戒尺看了一会听了一会，又一口气打足了二十记。  
说到底，在挨打这件事上，吃亏的是时沂。

我放下凶器，安排人给她疗伤，收拾地差不多了再替时沂处理些本该她处理的政务。

待我再来看她时，又见她穿着寝衣，赤脚站在寝殿的外间，逼问侍女，“表姐去哪了。”

我走过去，将她横抱起，扔到里间床上。

我本该疾言厉色告诫她太女该注重仪表，该爱惜自己的身子，可我现在完全说不出来。

寝衣本就宽松，经这样一折腾，更是松松垮垮。我不是没见过时沂沐浴，却更沉溺于眼前漏出一半的锁骨和大片的阴影。

我似乎都能察觉到自己脸上似有似无的笑。

幸运的是，我更擅长隐忍。  
“殿下早些歇息，臣今夜留宿外间。”


End file.
